


Because it's You

by thewritingsloth



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence is bored and wants to go out; Isa hates cold temperatures... but Florence knows how to make her give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on FATM. Also, English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistake, please tell me !

« Isa ? »  
I looked up from my screen to meet Florence's emerald eyes. She looked distracted.  
« Do you want to do something ? » she asked as she put down the book she was reading. I closed my laptop and sat up :  
« Sure. What do you have in mind ? »  
« I'd like to go out and drink a hot chocolate. »  
« Flo, it's freezing outside. Besides, why can't we make it ourselves ? We've got milk and cocoa at home. »  
She stared through the living room's window, the snow falling over the city's rooftops.  
« But London is pretty during the winter ! » she remarked.  
« I'm aware of that, but I... » I didn't finish my complaint, Florence's big eyes making me give in.  
« ...Fine. »  
The same eyes instantly lit up with joy, and Flo jumped to her feet, pulling me up with her once I set aside my laptop. We walked over to the cupboard where she kept some scarves along a few winter coats. I put on mine, closing every button I could find.  
« Are you ready ? » Flo asked with a smile, a hat on top of her messy red hair. I nodded, and together we stepped outside, the cold evening wrapping around us, making me shiver. Florence noticed my shaking hands, and before I thrusted them both in my pockets, she took my left hand in her right. The warmth of her skin made a strong contrast with our actual surroundings, so I just linked my fingers with hers more tightly. We began walking in the snow when she turned to ask me : « Is there a particular place you would like to go to ? »  
« The closer, the better », I replied, a snowflake landing on top of my nose. Florence chuckled and brushed it off with her finger.  
« Alright, then we'll go to that new café down the street. »  
I silently approved of her choice, and continued to walk, each one of our steps leaving footprints in white powder.  
Only a couple of minutes later, we were entering a cozy, warm place. It was quite small, and only a handful of customers were there. Florence's smile as she ordered two hot chocolates made the walk in the cold worth it. Yes, her happiness was definitely worth it. When she got her order, we sat in front of each other at a small table, the mugs safely held between our hands. Florence risked taking the first sip.  
« Isn't it too hot ? »  
She gulped down and smiled again : « It's just lovely. »  
« Good. Wouldn't have appreciated going out for a crappy drink. »  
She chuckled, and I tasted my own hot chocolate. Florence was right, it was indeed lovely.  
« You had a great idea, Flo. But I still don't like cold temperatures. » I said with a smirk.  
Amusement shone in her green eyes as she asked me : « Then why did you agree to leave home ? »  
« Because it's you. »  
I caught her hand in mine once more, and she sighed happily.


End file.
